Imagine
by ponyandtony
Summary: Okay, at first I thought that this would be a Renesmee and Jake story, just for them. I realized that it is better for everyone. WARNING:HAS BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS! DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN MOST OF THESE CHARACTERS, SOME I MADE!
1. The Tragedy: Bella

Imagine

I was worried, I hadn't seen Renesmee in a little over a week, I didn't know how long that she could be pregnant. I was only pregnant with her for a little over a month and it was pretty horrible. It might be different for a child that was human, vampire, and werewolf. I was tired, even if I could never sleep again. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that my voice was as sweet as my beautiful husbands. It was magnificent, its lovely bell-ring.

I rubbed my eyes before I got out of Edward's Volvo, I still felt strange driving without my truck, I lost it 10 years ago. As I got out, I sighed, I stared up into the dark at the big glowing sign that said, HOSPITAL ENTERANCE. Of course Carlisle would be delivering the baby. My sweet new baby, my grandson.

I walked, almost jogged, into the hospital trying to be as quiet as I could, it was extremely hard. When I walked in, I saw that Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were already sitting there. They looked tired too, I didn't see how they could be, they were vampires.

"Hey, where are Edward and Jasper? I asked, trying to whisper.

"Edward is in Room 602 with Nessie and Jake. Jasper just called, he is stuck in horrible traffic on Cleverland Road. Ummm, Bella, you okay? You seem a little panicked."

"Well, I guess I am a little. I can't be Nessie's mom. I have the body of an eighteen year-old." I was really trying to whisper now. People can't know what we are.

"We told them that Nessie's "older sister was coming." Alice whispered. That eased the panic a little. 

"Do you want me to take you to the room? I know where it is." Rosalie and I had become really good friends after Renesmee. She makes things better, just like her perfect father.

" Sure, thanks Rose. Oh, if anything happens, I'll let you guys know."

We didn't talk the was there, it wasn't that far but I could get lost easily, I had some trouble picking out the scent of a room. Especially in a hospital when everything was sanitized every five seconds.

I knocked on the door and walked in slowly. Jake was kneeling by Nessie's bed, holding her hand. He didn't take his eyes off her as Rose and I walked in. As soon as I saw them, all the panic from before, vanished. Edward was leaning against a wall post and took my hand as I walked through the door.

"Nessie? I said, she was staring at Jake, the sweet was that she always did with her chocolate-brown eyes, my eyes.

"Mom! You're here! Grandpa said that it could be a while, I'm not that far along." The whole time she spoke, she had a smile on her face. I could tell, that this is where she wanted to be, and who she wanted to be with.

"Hi Jake! You exited?" I asked with enthusiasm.

He didn't have to answer, I saw his eyes light up. "Of course. Who woulda guessed! I'm gonna be a dad! 

"Only the best." Renesmee said simply, smiling. Jake kissed her then, I knew they were for each other.

"Honey, come for a walk with me." Edward had the most amazing voice, it made my mouth water.

"Okay. Ness, Jake, we'll be right back. Stay healthy."

Nessie nodded and I took a quick glance at them a followed Edward out the door.

As soon as we were a good 10 yards down the hall I heard Edward murmur in his perfect voice, "…..And so, the lion fell in love with the lamb."

I suddenly had a flashback of that perfect day, one of the greatest of my life. I got up on my tiptoes and kissed with soft lips, I knew that I was happy. This was the perfect day. It simply could not get better.

We walked hand-in-hand for another five minutes. I didn't know if the day could get better. I didn't think that it could. My daughter and son-in-law/ best friend, giving birth to my grandchild. I had the best husband ever, I was about to have the best grandson ever. Suddenly I heard a blood- curdling scream coming from Room 602. "Nessie!" I screamed.


	2. In The Begining: Edward

Imagine Chapter 2

Bella realized what had happened about half a second before I did. I knew that the cry was from Nessie. That surprised me, she was always a happy child. Bella's face went from dazzled to horrified in less then a second but, she was still the most beautiful thing in the world to me.

"Nessie!" Bella screamed again. She looked as though she could just pass out right there, for a minute I thought she would but, she is a vampire.

"Sweetie, I will go check on Nessie and the baby. You go get Alice, we may need her." she automatically understood and without asking anything, went to get my sister.

I nearly broke the door hinge trying to get in. When I finally did, I was horrified. Renesmee was lying is her bed, blood everywhere, the baby was coming.

He was coming. My grandson.

Just then, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle all came rushing in. I looked back at Renesmee. She was crying, screaming, and still gushing out blood. I was really worried that Alice wouldn't be able to handle the smell of Nessie's sweet blood. Terrified if you want to know the truth. She smelled just as her mother did, not better nor worse. I just thanked God that Jasper wasn't here yet.

"Daddy!" Nessie saw me in an instant, everything was happening so fast!

Carlisle pushed past me, I hadn't realized that I was still standing at the door.

"Jake, what happened?" Carlisle asked in his calmest voice. He was already checking on Nessie.

"Honestly, I have no idea! I was standing by her, I heard a cracking sound. She was screaming, I'm just confused about how it happened.

"The baby is trying to get out now, literally making his was out. Ready Ness?

Nessie gulped, "No. But I have to, I love him!! Get him _out!_"

There was a strange look on Alice's face she saw something. I would have asked her what but I had to concentrate on Nessie. Bella was beside me now. She still had the same look as before. I was a bit exited! I was about to have the perfect grandson!!

"Okay Nessie, PUSH!!" Carlisle hollered. Bella and I were right beside Carlisle now.

It really hurt to see Nessie in this much pain, I knew it would be worth it.

"Nessie, I see a head!" Bella said sobbing. I could tell form her expression and voice that she was happy too.

"Arms…..legs…feet!" Now I was dazzled. He was here. My Grandson. No other baby boy in the world could look so perfect.

"Wow." Bella sobbed simply. "Nessie, look.

Renesmee was awe-struck. She smiled showing her glowing teeth….which were covered with red blood. I hadn't realized while she was screaming. "Give her to me!"

Carlisle handed the new, perfect, healthy baby to my daughter, my Nessie.


	3. In My Arms: Renesmee

Imagine Chapter 3

I was crying as Grandpa handed me the most beautiful thing that my hands had ever touched. "He……is the most…….amazing thing……ever." It took me a while to say everything, I just couldn't stop crying. "Wow. Hi baby!"

Mom was staring at the baby, crying harder than anyone, Daddy was holding her in an embrace, as though he was trying to protect her. "Momma, would you like to hold him?"

She cried even harder at my words, I cried harder too. "Yes." She said simply. Her hands were shaking and Dad backed up to give her some room. I handed him gently to her and waved at my son. _My son._ I was still shocked by his beauty.

He looked exactly as Mom had described Dad as a human. He had shiny bronze hair, but he had my chunky curls. His eyes were a brighter green than the Emerald City.

After a few minutes, Mom started bouncing him in her arms. "Hi my little E.J., you pretty baby." She said it over and over. Finally, I had to ask.

"E.J.?" Daddy smiled, I was just confused.

"Well, before you were born, I was sure that you were a boy, I came up with E.J., Edward Jacob Cullen. I don't know. He just looks like an E.J. to me."

"He looks like one to me too." I said softly and smiled. "E.J. Black."

"It fits." Jake said simply. "I can't believe that he is finally here!"

Jake, she was only pregnant for three-and-a-half weeks." I forgot that Aunt Alice was there, I saw Aunt Rosalie go out to get uncle Emmett.

"AWWWWWW!!" When Uncle Emmett walked in, he had the biggest smile on his face, not a really big surprise. He and Jake were the only people that I knew who could smile at any time.

"He is so adorable!" uncle Emmett was leaning over Mom looking at him now."

"His name is E.J., remember Edward Jacob. Mom whisperd.

"Oh yeah, that was gonna be your name squirt!" I was never really fond of Uncle Emmett's nick-names but everything was to great to ruin it now.

"Why do you call her that babe? I have just always wanted to know." Aunt Rosalie surprised me with her question probably as much as she surprised everyone else. "I mean, she was never that small for long." Of course, as usual, Aunt Rosalie had to be right.

"Yeah, but its just ironic. Like when people name there Great Danes Tiny or something. I don't know."

"Wow babe, pretty smart!" She kissed him lightly and it got kind of awkward so I changed the subject.

"Daddy, what time is it?" The clock on the wall was broken, I realized it about a half hour after we got here.

"Its almost two in the morning. Maybe you should sleep, we can leave if you-"

"No you don't have to leave. I'll sleep but please don't leave!" It was true, I wasn't going to lee them leave. It wasn't fair.

"Okay sweetie." I smiled at him weakly, I hadn't realized how tired I was until I had asked for the time. Today was very busy. I must have been caught up in the excitement. The last thing I heard, as I was drifting, was Aunt Alice ask to see Dad and Jake in the hall. After that, I was unconscious.


	4. The Animal He Might Become: Jacob

4. Animal He Might Become

I was amazed. I just couldn't look away, probably because I still hadn't grasped the fact that this my child. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, not counting his mother of course. He had about a pound of curls framing his angelic face. He had beautiful dimples, they turned red and popped out when he smiled. Simply perfect.

I honestly couldn't believe how much that I loved him. I mean, I knew I would but if I would have known that this is what it felt like……

Suddenly, there was gentle tap on my shoulder. It was Alice.

"I need to see you and Edward in the hall for a minute please." She sounded urgent but used a hushed voice so that she wouldn't wake Nessie. 

I nodded, took one glance at Bella and the baby (Bella was _still_ crying) and walked away.

When I got out, I noticed that Edward had a very strange look on his face. I knew that he knew what was going on.

"Okay," Alice began. "So I saw something, I don't know if you would find it bad or good." I think that she was waiting for me to talk, when I didn't, she continued. "I saw…..E.J……becoming………a…..werewolf." She whispered the last word trying not to offend me but, of course I was.

"Why would that be bad exactly?!" I demanded. "I thought that we had settled that whole vampire and wolf thing years ago!" I guess I was wrong.

"We did." Alice began. "Its just that-" 

"What would happen if he was like Ness and had to drink blood to survive?" Edward threw at me, cutting Alice off. "Do you really think that it would help him to hunt vampires. He would become so used to it that he would literally starve himself. That is the only point we are trying to make here Jake." He said the last sentence softly so that I could barely hear it. I almost didn't.

"That makes sense, how are we gonna know if its true?" I was just confused, I had no clue what was going on in a matter of about two minutes.

"Carlisle will probably have to run a few tests." I had almost forgotten that Alice was there. "Not here of course, at home." I had become part of the Cullen Family about two years ago. It was strange at first but I got used to living with a bunch of freaky vampires.

"Well, who is gonna tell Bella. What about Nessie." I demanded.

"I will tell Bella." Edward said at once. "I think that it might be best if you tell Renesmee. She will want to here it from you."

"If you think that's best." I agreed. 

As I walked back in, I began to feel awkward. I was surprised to see that Nessie was still had woken up. "Sweetheart, I have to tell you something." I saw Alice get Rosalie and Emmett out of the room. Bella handed E.J. to me and Edward had his arm around her waist, he was about to tell her.

"I'm so happy!" She started crying again. 

"Honey-"

"Jake this is perfect. You are perfect-"

"Ness! This, it really can't wait."

"Sorry." She giggled at the look on my face. "Go on."

"I was talking to Alice and she said that it might be possible that E.J. turns into one of me." There was no change on her face.

"Really." It was not a question, it was a statement. "Okay, why is that bad?"

"Well, your father told me that if he hunts with a pack but has a vampire diet, it is likely that he could starve himself."

"No! What can we do?!" her expression was frightened now.

"Your grandfather may have to run some tests, to know what is most likely to happen. Don't worry, sometimes Alice's predictions are wrong."

"Tests." She repeated. "Tests." It was echoing in her head. "Okay, if that is what will save him."

"Tests." I said holding her had and looking at the baby. He was still smiling, he had no clue.


	5. Slow Time: Carlisle

5Slow Time

It was around four AM when the hospital called me in. From what I knew, Mike Newton's now five-year old daughter was going to get a drink of water. She fell down the stairs. I had tests with Renesmee and E.J. when I got home. Hopefully, that would be soon.

As I walked into the hospital, I could see that they had previously put little Kammie in a wheelchair. She was crying and Mike was at her side trying to lessen her pain. When I walked in, he jumped right up and shook my hand.

"Hi Doctor Cullen." I couldn't tell if he was going to be okay. He was shaking and I could tell from his voice that he was very worried. For a second, I thought that he might cry.

"Mike, you know that you can call me Carlisle. That's usually what the kids call me." I'm sure that I told him that before.

"Okay, Carlisle, is there anything that we can do?"

"Okay, start from the beginning. Tell me what happened."

"Kam fell down the stairs." He made it sound so simple and it was. Sadly, her injury looked fatal.

"No. I mean what do you think that she hit?" We were walking down the hall by now, almost to the giant sign that said ER. By now, Kammie was balling and I could barely hear Mike's response.

"She cracked her head a little. For the first time, I noticed the blood gushing out of her skull, sticky and red.

"I can fix that, there may be other injuries so we will have to keep her overnight. Luckily I could control my senses enough to not be bothered by the smell of her sweet blood.

"Make it _stop!_" Kammie shouted

"I'm sorry Mike, you will have to stay out here."

"That's fine, just save my baby." Now Mike was crying.

"Ill do all that I can. Everything within my power." This reminded me of Edward's mothers dying wish. I had fulfilled her wish but it was against the law to turn children into vampires.

As I took little Kammie into my arms, I too felt her pain. "Kammie, I'm afraid that I will have to poke you to make you feel better."

"Okay, just _please_ make it stop." Her precious little voice broke on the last word. I felt like I could cry just looking into her ice-blue eyes. Her mother had died in a car crash when she was only two. Poor Jessica.

Nurse Andrea was in the room, as usual, staring at me. "Nurse Andrea, can you get Nurse Lily to get an IV for little Kammie?"

"Of course Doctor Cullen." She smiled and walked out. She sounded professional….until she left the room. She giggled with just a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"Kammie?" I asked, she looked from the pillow that she was crying into.

"Do you remember what happened when you fell?" She wiped the tears so that I could see her big blue eyes.

"Well, I opened my eyes and it was dark. My throat was dry so I went to get a glass of water. I think that I tripped over something. The last thing that I remember is my screaming, then everything went black."

"Thank you." I opened my eyes, wide eyed. She was so small yet so deep. Just then, Nurse Lily walked in.

"Here you go Doctor Cullen." She winked at me and tried to sound sexy.

"Thank you Lily. I have to go see Doctor Jenkins for a moment. Kammie, this is Nurse Lily, she is going to poke you, don't worry, it will be over soon enough."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen." Kammie said quietly.

As I walked out, I looked around the corner to the Waiting Room. Mike had his hands in his face and I began to feel his pain as well.

"Hello Doctor Cullen.", Nurse Andrea said as she passed my down the hall. I just nodded at her.

"Doctor Cullen."

"Hello Doctor Jenkins. I have some tests with Nessie and little E.J. today. If I'm not done with Kammie Newton in an hour, can you handle her?"

"Yes, I think I can work her in. We aren't very busy today."

"Thank you Gunther." I held out my hand for him to shake it and he returned the gesture.

"Your welcome Carlisle."

The hour went by slowly and all that I could dig up during this period was the fact that Kammie had broken two ribs and may have broken her right leg. I saw Mike as I left.

"I'm sorry Mike, I have to go. Doctor Jenkins will be in with Kammie. You can go see her now if you want to.

"Thank you so much Carlisle! You are an amazing person."

"Well, thank you too Mike. I'm glad that you brought her in."

"Oh! Tell Bella that I said "Hi."

"I will, see you later Mike. I might have to come backing later."

"Bye Carlisle."

When I walked out of the hospital, it was, as usual, raining. I was fine with it, at least it wasn't sunny.

I got home faster than I thought that I would and it was just going on six AM. I got up to the house and Rosalie was outside. She came running up to the house with a look of panic on her face.

"Carlisle _finally!_"

"Rose, what's the matter."

"Its E.J.!"


End file.
